Jailbird Love
by dforquer
Summary: Just a story of love.


Now he'd done it. Tails had gotten him self in some deep shit that he was going to go to jail for. He had just shot a man that he did not even know with a Colt 45. in the head, He shot that mans wife twice in the chest, and was holding their son hostage at gunpoint. What was going through this little fox's mind? He wanted his lifetime crush Fiona Fox back, and he was willing to go to Time Zone Prison to be with her. Nearly two hours later Tails was arrested for two charges of murder and one charge of a hostage and was sentenced to five to ten years in Time Zone Prison. This was going all according to plan. He did not expect this, but he was put in the same cell as Fiona! Fiona did not know what to say so he said the first thing to come to his mind. "Hey, Fiona.". He got a grin back, "Hey, Tails.". He could tell this was going to be a awkward few first days.

In the mess hall, after seeing Fiona again for the first time in five years, he just slipped out a question neither she nor he expected to hear that day. "Will you go out with me Fiona?!" Tails quickly covered his mouth, put his head down, and went so red he looked like Fiona herself. Fiona leaned over and told him he would get his answer later in their cell tonight. After mess hall Tails was towed outside to work in the yard, as Fiona was dragged to the license plate room.

Outside it felt like God had taken a day off and Satan was in his place, making it four times as hot as it usually was that time of year. As Tails was working the officer kicked dirt into his face and laughed. "You are going to be here a while boy, may as well get used to the heat." Tails wanted nothing more than to uppercut the officer in the face right here and now, but he did not want to be sent to maximum security prison, and be without Fiona.

(Lemon Warning: No one under 18 read this part of the story)

As Fiona had said he would get his awnser as to wether or not she would go out with him. She was standing in their cell and looked as if she did not belong here, but in a beauty pagent, at least in Tails opinion. She motioned for him to come closer. Tails happily closed the distance between them and was pulled into a kiss by Fiona. When they split for air, Fiona dropped to her knees and pulled out what she was working with. Tails cock had to be at least eight inches long and an inch thick. She was getting excited as she smelled the musk of Tail's hormones. They were a major turn on for her. She made a noise that Tails did not know but it told him in the back of his mind that it was a vixen in heats way of saying she wanted him now. She shoved four inches of his eight into her mouth and moved it very slowly, winning her a moan from Tails. She kept at this until he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face. He wanted more and so did she. Tails was staring at her ass very matelike. Fiona must have noticed this, because she turned around and rose it into his nether region. She knew what he wanted and was teasing to get him to fuck it. Tails could not stand it any more. He pulled down Fiona's skirt and panties and slowly entered her rear end. She hissed from the pain of never getting it in the ass before. She soon went from hissing in pain to moaning in pleasure. Soon Tails was close agian and Fiona held him until he came in her pulled out and moved her around and positioned his face near her flower. His insticts told him not to start here. He went up and started nibbling on her right ear earning a high pitched moan out of Fiona. He then moved to her mouth and his tounge wrestled hers for two or three minutes. He then moved his nibbling to her breasts. And then he went to her belly and ended up at her flower agian. Fiona nodded as her sign for him to go. Tails started sticking his tounge in and out of her flower until she came in his mouth and all over his face. He then positioned his cock near her flower and pushed in getting a hiss from Fiona causing Tails to stop and check on her. "Are you okay Fiona, do you want me to stop?" Fiona shook her head no. "I want you to take me like I am your bitch!" Tails needed no hint there. He pushed into her as far as he could go before he hit a barrier of flesh. He asked Fiona "Are you sure you can take it?" Fiona nodded again and told him to push. He did and the barrier gave way and Fiona forced her way up to kiss him hard on the lips to muffle the scream. Tails went slow at first but then got faster as Fiona quit crying out of pain, and started moaning out of pleasure. "Right there Tails." He kept going as he was told until Fiona told him she was getting ready to cum. It was ok so was he. Fiona cried out Tails name when they came:

"TAILS!" Fiona screamed.

After she caught herself after she orgasmed Fiona asked him why he liked her. Tails said "I don't know why, I guess it all started when you joined the freedom fighters when i was fifteen."

"Oh!" was all she had to say, she knew how the fifteen year old mind worked.

(a few weeks later)

Tails and Fiona were being released for good behavior. Had the warden seen their "party" a couple of weeks ago he would not think there behavior was good. When they dropped them off at Tails house. Tails picked Fiona up bridal style and carried her into her new home. When he put her down he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He dropped to one knee and opened the box and asked Fiona if she would marry him. All Fiona could do when he asked was shake her head yes and cry tears of joy. Two months later the two foxes married in a church only a mile from Tails home. After the wedding Fiona was basically glued to Tails and he liked it that way. Later that night they made love like there was no towmarrow.

(9 months later)  
Tails was getting his hand crushed by Fiona as she pushed out a baby girl. Tails thought it was over but then got his hand crushed once more as she pushed out one more child a boy this time. When Fiona was done the doctor took the babies and put them in the nursery. When Fiona woke up she saw Tails sitting next to her with a excited look on his face. "What are you so giddey about hot stuff?" "I can't wait to start being a parent, Fiona." Fiona snickered "We aren't parents till we name them." Tails agreed. "How about I name the boy and you name the girl?" Tails offered. "Ok.' When they got to see there kids again Tails named the boy Fio because he looked so much like his mother and Fiona name the girl Tai because she looked like tails. When Fiona drifted back to sleep he kissed his kids on the forhead and his Fiona on the lips and told them "Good night my angels." Tails whispered and went to the waiting room to wait for Fiona to wake up.


End file.
